<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desires by piplupnaee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573695">Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piplupnaee/pseuds/piplupnaee'>piplupnaee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Party, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Cheating, Coffee Shops, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marriage, Masochism, Neck Kissing, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Red String of Fate, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piplupnaee/pseuds/piplupnaee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>breakups are normal, but why have they not moved on? They still look for each other in other people, they still hope to run into each other, they still want each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been three months since Illumi and Valentina last said their I love you. Many people did not understand why she had fallen for him. He was dark, cruel and a murderer. It took some time for him to adjust to skinship, but once he got comfortable, he did not let go. He often kissed and gave Valentina back hugs. He cared for her, and she cared for him.</p><p>Months passed by, she felt a change within Illumi. He would be more passionate than ever. He would kiss her more often, and he would hug her more. It felt empty as if he had lost feelings. His eye did not sparkle when he saw her and arguments became more common. He would often come home with a different scent. Valentina made the excuse of it being his mom’s perfume. Slowly, before they had realized it, they built a wall between them.  </p><p>The petite girl entered the apartment complex. She had gotten fired from her job, and all she wanted was to rest. She quietly opened the door, she left her keys on the couch, she made her way to the kitchen  when she noticed two wine glasses. Valentina looked down to see Illumi's clothes on the ground next to some black clothes. Lustful noises echoed from the bedroom. Her legs froze and her mind went blank. Her face was stained with tears and her heart was beyond broken. </p><p>He called her four hours later. He asked for her whereabouts, she lied, and said she would stay at her best friend’s house because her jerk of a boyfriend had dumped her. In reality, she stayed at a hotel, it was pretty broken down, the customers and staff did not look friendly. She bawled her eyes out, Illumi had cheated. </p><p>Her phone buzzed, it was a call from him. She decided to pick up. “Darling, how’s it going?” His voice had no trace of remorse. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s going well,” She began to whimper. “Illu, do...do you love me?” </p><p> </p><p>He was taken aback from the question. Without a doubt he loved her, but why would she ask such a thing when she knew the answer? “Yes, whatever that means.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go on a date tomorrow. Also, my birthday is in two weeks, I decided to cancel my party.” She spoke calmly. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, just text me the place.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It had been two hours, Valentina checked her phone to see if he had sent a message.<em> Nothing, </em>her heart started to ache again. He stood her up. She made her way back to her home. She wanted to come home and cry everything away.</p><p>Two weeks had gone by, it was her birthday, she decided to not celebrate it. There was nothing to celebrate, she had lost all of her happiness the moment her lover cheated on her. She wanted to end things as their relationship had run its course.</p><p> Illumi came into the apartment, he wore a purple outfit. The couple made eye contact for what seemed like forever. “Illu,” Valentina laughed. “You look so handsome.”</p><p>Ilumi’s eyes widened as he saw through her. He saw the brokenness in her eyes. <em> How? How did she find out of his unfaithfulness? </em> His head went wild . “ <em> Please stay </em>” he did not want things to end. He had been unfaithful but he regretted everything he did. “Darling, please don’t.” </p><p>His pleads went unheard, she had made up her mind. “Illumi, please, let’s forget about each other's existence.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>